


Entirely of the Light

by mewgirl1995



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Padmé Amidala Lives, Romance, minor jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: With Palpatine unveiled as Sidious, Anakin manages to defeat him but ends up severely injured. As he recovers, Obi-Wan finds himself helping Padmé raise her and Anakin's children while he struggles with his feelings for both Anakin and Padmé.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this story is an AU of "A Jedi's Secrets" where Padmé survives, but it can be read on its own and I'm not including it in the collection of stories in the universe of "A Jedi's Secrets." There are some references to events that occurred in "Sundown on Coruscant," but since it is divergent from that story it is not necessary to read either of the other stories to enjoy this one.

Laying his palm against the cool glass of the bacta tank, Obi-Wan sighed. He hated seeing Anakin in pain and felt lucky that they had been able to return to Coruscant quickly. As always, Anakin was foolish to rush in and confront Sidious by himself and it nearly cost him his life. At least, Obi-Wan thought to himself, Sidious was gone. Anakin managed to kill him before the explosion went off and he was nearly killed himself.

"Calm down, Kenobi," Vokara Che said with a stern look as she walked over to stand beside Obi-Wan. "Skywalker is going to be fine. Your worry is radiating all over the room."

"My apologies," Obi-Wan said with a small, forced smile. "How long do you think he'll take to recover?"

"I'm keeping him in the tank for at least a week," Vokara said with a small shake of her head. "But I'm not taking him out of the healing trance for at least a month."

"A month?" Obi-Wan said, startled.

"You and Skywalker both have a bad habit of not resting when you should, so since we're not in a war anymore, I'm going to do my job and get him fully well," she said, jabbing a finger into Obi-Wan's chest. He looked a little sheepish and nodded. "Keep yourself out of trouble, Kenobi."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said with a small incline of his head. He glanced back and sent a comforting touch through his bond with Anakin, knowing that even in the healing trance he'd likely feel it a little. "I will return later to check up on him."

"I know you will," Vokara said with a roll of her eyes. "Go on, get out of here." Obi-Wan lingered and Vokara glared at him. With a small smile, he turned to leave.

As Obi-Wan started to head back to his room, he realized that no one at the temple would notify Padmé of Anakin's condition. He slowed to a stop, standing still in the Great Hall as he considered what to do. While Obi-Wan promised to keep Anakin's secret of his relationship with Padmé, he wasn't sure that he was willing to get involved any further. Shifting back and forth, Obi-Wan sighed and then turned to go to the Chancellor's apartment, hoping she was still awake.

When Obi-Wan arrived, he rang the doorbell and waited. After a few moments, he heard no reply. With a small frown, he touched the data pad beside the door, notifying that it was him who was at the door. Again, no one answered. Confused, he glanced at the datapad and confirmed how late it was. He reached out with the Force, feeling for Padmé's presence when he heard the lift open from down the hall.

"Ah, Master Kenobi," Padmé said, grinning. She looked a bit out of breath, but wore a beautiful gown, appearing to have come from the Senate. Her hair was down, floating in loose curls and as she approached, Obi-Wan noticed she also wasn't wearing any makeup, which seemed odd for her. "I was out working late, I'm glad I managed to catch you before you left."

Hurrying to him, Padmé embraced him for a brief moment before pulling away to open the door to her apartment. "I apologize for stopping by so late, Your Excellency," Obi-Wan said with a slight bow of his head. He followed her inside and she scoffed.

"Obi-Wan, please," she said. "I have known you since I was a child. There is no need for that." As they walked inside, Padmé gestured to one of the extravagant couches. "Please, sit down. Can I get you anything?"

As Obi-Wan began to sit down, he noticed something odd. There was almost no trace of life in the apartment. It felt unlived in. Padmé must have been spending a considerable time at the Senate and Obi-Wan frowned, feeling bad for her. It must have been stressful having all of the aftermath of the war thrown into her lap the minute she became Chancellor. He turned and smiled at her.

"No, I won't be here long," Obi-Wan said and his grave expression made Padmé's eyes widen.

"Something has happened," she said. "Is Anakin alright?"

"I'm sure you will get the official notification in the morning, but we have defeated the Sith Lord Darth Sidious." At Padmé's relieved expression, Obi-Wan faltered. Reaching out to take her hand, he continued, "Unfortunately, Anakin was hurt in the battle and-"

"Is he dying?" Padmé's eyes widened. "Oh, Obi-Wan please don't-"

"He will be fine," Obi-Wan said with a small smile. "However, he will likely be confined the Halls of Healing for a month or more. I knew that you would likely not be informed, but I wanted to ensure you knew." He paused, watching how Padmé stiffened and became more guarded. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," she said. Then her eyes became more calculating. She watched him and slowly asked, "How much do you know?"

"About you and Anakin?" Obi-Wan laughed quietly. "Oh, surely anyone who is around you for long enough can tell you are in love." Embarrassed, Padmé glanced away and Obi-Wan gave her hand a comforting squeeze.   

"Anakin didn't want to tell you," she said with a small shake of her head. "But I knew we could trust you with our secret." She paused and raised her head. "So you know we're married then?"

Obi-Wan failed to hide his shocked expression as he pulled his hand away. He also failed to suppress the small burst of jealousy. Swallowing, Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "No, I didn't know that much."

As Obi-Wan spoke, Padmé glanced away, clasping her hands together as she stared at the wall. She chewed on her lip and turned back, reaching out to grasp Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Will you keep another secret of ours?" She asked softly.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said without even thinking.

To his surprise, Padmé stood. She walked out towards the door and gestured for him to follow. Obi-Wan stood and walked with her, confused as they got into the lift. "We don't live there," Padmé said. She glanced over at him and forced a small smile. "I maintain it to keep up appearances, but soon after I was elected Chancellor, we moved."

"I see, why the need for such secrecy?" Obi-Wan asked. Padmé said nothing and he did not ask again, choosing to follow her in silence. As they entered a different apartment, Obi-Wan immediately noticed two other Force signatures he had never sensed before.

"You returned quickly," Threepio said, looking at Padmé with a slightly surprised expression. "Oh and Master Kenobi is with you? I thought-"

"Will you go get the twins, Threepio?" Padmé interrupted with a small smile. Obi-Wan's confusion deepened as the droid nodded and hurried off. She turned back to him and took his hand, leading him over to the couch. "I'd like to introduce you to two very special people."

As Threepio returned with an infant in each arm, Obi-Wan's eyes widened in realization. "These are your children?" He asked. "Yours and Anakin's?"

"Yes," Padmé said as she took the boy. Threepio handed Obi-Wan the girl and he was speechless, staring down at her sweet, sleepy face. "That is Leia." With a slight nod, Obi-Wan reached down and stroked her cheek. She glanced up at him, batting pretty brown eyes just like Padmé's.

"And your son?"

"Luke," Padmé said, shifting to sit closer to Obi-Wan. He smiled, reaching out to smooth back Luke's wispy blonde hair. He certainly looked like Anakin's child.

"They're not very old, surely not much older than a month," Obi-Wan said, glancing up at Padmé. He noticed the weariness on her face as she nodded. "You and Anakin have been raising them all alone?" Obi-Wan couldn't imagine how Padmé and Anakin ever found the time to spend with their children between their duties as Chancellor and Jedi Master.

"It has been difficult," Padmé said. "Threepio and Artoo have helped, but-" She broke off. "This is so incredibly selfish of me, Obi-Wan, but I'm telling you this because I need your help. I cannot do this on my own, not even for just a month."

Glancing back down at Leia, Obi-Wan hesitated. It would be difficult to slip away from the Jedi Temple often enough to aid Padmé. Leia cooed at him, grinning and his heart melted just a bit. "I will," Obi-Wan said. "If Anakin had only asked me, I would have helped you both a long time ago." He felt a small pain at the thought of Anakin's inability to trust him.

Eyes lighting up, Padmé leaned forward and curled an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders, pulling him into a half-hug. "Oh, thank you so much, Obi-Wan."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said as he smiled down at the two babies.

With Sidious gone and the war over, the Jedi Temple slipped into a calm that Obi-Wan had not seen in decades. He still had many responsibilities as a Jedi Master, but he learned how to juggle those long ago. It became easy to slip away from the temple and hurry to Anakin and Padmé's apartment to aid with the twins after his visits to the Halls of Healing.

As Obi-Wan walked in and hesitated by Anakin's bedside, he smiled a bit. He reached out and laid his hand on Anakin's, feeling relieved at his presence in the Force. Healing trances always unsettled him, though he knew they did their job well. Anakin's burns and broken bones would be healed within only a few more weeks.

"I miss you terribly, dear one," Obi-Wan said, using an endearment he would never dare speak around a conscious Anakin. "Padmé and the twins are quite well. Though it is clear that they miss you as well." He rubbed his thumb along the back of Anakin's hand, sending out a touch of comfort into their bond.

Obi-Wan knew better than to say anything aloud, but he contemplated his feelings as he stood in the room. He wanted nothing more than to be by Anakin's side, wishing for his company always. It was a treacherous thought, especially considering they were both Jedi and Anakin was married. With a sigh, Obi-Wan forced himself to pull his hand away.

As Obi-Wan went to leave, he almost ran into Vokara. She scoffed and shook her head, "When are you not here, Kenobi?"

"I just wanted to check on his condition," Obi-Wan said.

"He is just as fine as he was yesterday. Stop worrying."

With an embarrassed smile, Obi-Wan nodded and hurried away. There was nothing else to do at the temple, so he decided to slip away to the apartment. The twins were still too young to talk and had not yet learned to crawl, so Obi-Wan spent most of the time just reading to them. They enjoyed the contact after being left alone with the droids for most of the day, though Threepio seemed to resent being told that.  

As Obi-Wan sat tucked into one of the chairs with each twin tucked into the crooks of his arms. He smiled as they stared up at him, glancing between the datapad and his face as he read. At first, Obi-Wan was certain that the twins were wary of him, but they grew accustomed to his presence quickly. Across the room, the door slid open and Padmé walked in, looking flustered.

"Bad day?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow as she kicked off her heels, one of them slamming into the wall.

"I hate them," she said, running her hands through her intricate braids and pulling out every hairpin and hair tie as she let her hair down. "They are all insufferable, corrupt, fools!"

"Yes, there is a reason I don't like politicians," Obi-Wan said with a quiet chuckle. At Padmé's exasperated look, he added, "Except you, of course."

"They are so resistant to dissolving the Grand Army of the Republic," she said with a scowl. "I have managed to reduce its numbers significantly, but they still insist on maintaining some active battalions. It's ludicrous! The galaxy is at peace again." As she paced, she let out a sigh and walked over, gently picking up Leia and rocking her. "Someday, darling," she said softly. "You can be a senator and you can fight these battles as well."

"You would subject these poor children to the Senate?" Obi-Wan asked with a wry grin. "How cruel." He set the datapad aside and scooped up Luke, standing to follow Padmé to the nursery.

"Someone has to fight for justice," Padmé said. She smiled and pressed a kiss to Leia's forehead before setting her inside the cradle. "It might as well be my children."

With a nod, Obi-Wan stared down at the sleeping Luke and placed him beside his sister. Obi-Wan had never said anything, but even as they sat in the quiet room, Obi-Wan sensed both twins' strength in the Force. They would make wonderful Jedi, but he didn't have the heart to even suggest that Anakin and Padmé separate their family. Artoo beeped and rolled over to the cot, turning on to monitor the children.

Obi-Wan pulled away and followed Padmé back to the living room. "The galaxy is better with you leading it," he said with a small smile. "You have done so much good."

"I know," Padmé said. "I just want to do more."

The Audiobulb continued to play softly in the corner. A soft ballad came on and Padmé sighed, pushing her hair back as she looked over at it. Her expression became gentle as she turned back and smiled at Obi-Wan.

"How is Anakin?" She asked.

"He is recovering well," Obi-Wan said. "I expect Vokara will wake him from the healing trance within a week."

At that, Padmé's expression filled with joy. She hugged herself and glanced back at the Audiobulb. "I taught him to dance to this song," she said quietly. "He had never learned how to waltz."

"Yes, he skipped every single lesson," Obi-Wan said with a quiet chuckle. Padmé turned back, surprised. "What?"

"The Jedi actually does teach dancing?"

"Of course, any civilized person should know how to waltz," Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan walked over to the center of the room and offered his hand to her. With a gracious smile, Padmé took it. With their hands clasped together, Obi-Wan placed his opposite hand high on Padmé's back as she rested hers on his arm. As the music played, he waited a moment, counting the beats and then led Padmé into the dance.

Smiling, the pair of them spun across the room, drifting back and forth with the music. "I should have guessed you would be a wonderful dancer, Obi-Wan," Padmé said as they danced. "Anakin always said you could charm even the foulest of creatures."

"Anakin said that?" Obi-Wan said with a chuckle. "How ridiculous."

"Well, you weren't called the Negotiator for nothing, were you?"

"Perhaps not."

For the last few moments of the song, they continued to spin around the room. Obi-Wan dipped Padmé down as the final few notes ended and she stared back with a soft smile. In the dim evening light of the apartment, she looked beautiful, her curls falling down to frame her face perfectly. Slowly, Obi-Wan stood once more and released her hand, stepping away. He swallowed, trying to smother down the growing affection in his chest.

"You are a wonderful dancer," Padmé said, reaching out to barely brush her fingertips across his hand.

"You should get some rest," Obi-Wan said and quickly left before he did anything he would regret.

 

 

 

Everything felt cold when Anakin woke up. He blinked, glancing around as the room slowly came into focus. He felt a warm hand in his and he turned slightly, seeing Obi-Wan by his side. He immediately smiled, reaching over to smooth Anakin's hair out of his eyes. He spoke, but Anakin couldn't make out his words.

"What?" He asked, still feeling a bit weak.

"I asked how do you feel?" Obi-Wan said with a soft smile. He squeezed his hand and as Anakin went to sit up, immediately helped stabilize him with a gentle hand on his back. The gentle touches were surprising as Obi-Wan almost never touched him that way, especially when someone else was there. He glanced to Vokara who fixed him with a firm glare.  

"Fine, I guess," Anakin said, flexing his mechanoarm. "How long did you put me in a healing trance?"

"A month," Vokara said. "To ensure you rested fully."

Blinking, Anakin suddenly realized how much time had passed. He went to stand, mind racing. Was Padmé alright? How had she managed to take care of the twins on her own for a month? As he stood, his legs buckled and Obi-Wan hurried to catch him. He sighed, looping an arm around Anakin's waist to help keep him up.

"Honestly, Anakin, you cannot just rush out the door."

"But I-"

"Have urgent duties to perform?" Vokara said with a scowl. "No, Skywalker. The Council is to not bother you with anything for the next few weeks while you build up strength again. Do you understand me?"

Desperate to just get out of there, Anakin nodded. Vokara's sharp eyes snapped to Obi-Wan. "I will ensure he rests, Master Che," he said with a placating smile. Despite Obi-Wan's charms, Vokara still looked displeased.

"Can I leave then?" Anakin asked. He felt a bit stronger and pulled away from Obi-Wan, though he noticed he still kept his hand close, ready to help if needed.

"Rest, Skywalker."

With a sharp nod, Anakin turned to head for the door. Obi-Wan followed, handing him his lightsaber. "You did well, Anakin," he said. "Though I wish you had been a bit more rational."

"Spare me a lecture, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, hurrying towards the hangar. He needed to get over and check on Padmé and the twins right away.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business, Master."

"Anakin."

Feeling a bit guilty, Anakin turned back and met Obi-Wan's stern gaze with a sheepish expression. To his surprise, Obi-Wan stepped closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. As he leaned in, Anakin felt a soft comforting touch through their bond.

"They're fine," Obi-Wan said. "Padmé and the twins are-"

"She told you?" Anakin said, eyes widening in shock. He drew away, feeling betrayal spread through him. "She told you everything?"

"Anakin, calm yourself," Obi-Wan said, clearly sensing Anakin's rising panic. "As I have said before, your secrets are safe with me." He frowned a bit as he continued, "Though I wish you could have told me yourself."

"I thought you'd tell the Council," Anakin said, voice barely above a whisper. He was surprised at the fierce look Obi-Wan gave him in return. Reaching out, Obi-Wan pulled him into a tight hug and he froze in shock.

"I will never betray you, Anakin. Please believe me."

A soft warmth spread through their bond and Anakin nodded slowly, reaching up and hugging Obi-Wan back. Before he could say anything else, Obi-Wan pulled away, heading towards his speeder. "Let me fly, so we can get there in one piece."

Still a little stunned, Anakin followed without arguing. As they landed on the patio, Anakin was surprised that the alarm didn't go off. Obi-Wan must have gone often. That thought twisted Anakin's gut a little and he couldn't help but remember Sidious' words, "They say his mind has become fogged by the influence of a certain female Senator."

The Senate must not have been in session since Padmé sat in one of the couches with the twins in her arms. She glanced up and her face lit up with joy as she saw Anakin. Passing the twins off to Threepio, Padmé leaped up and raced to him. Grinning, Anakin spun her around and then stumbled a bit. Laughing, Padmé hurried to help him, bracing his arms on hers.

"Careful, Ani," she said quietly. "You're still healing." He smiled and cupped her cheek, kissing her hard and running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, I've missed you so much," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair. Padmé stepped forward and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"I've missed you too."

Pulling away, Anakin turned to reunite with his children but paused. Obi-Wan held Luke, who cooed back at him, grinning widely. For such a fussy child, Anakin was shocked that even Obi-Wan managed to soothe him. He walked over, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Luke's usually not that calm," he said, more to himself than Obi-Wan or Padmé. He reached out to take his son and then his heart broke as Luke began to sob, kicking and screaming.

"Oh, darling, it's alright," Padmé said, hurrying over. Anakin felt hollow as she took him and he immediately quieted down. She looked at Anakin with a comforting smile. "You've just been gone a while, Ani. Don't be upset."

"He didn't cry when Obi-Wan held him," Anakin said, struggling not to scowl.

"Well, he's grown used to Obi-Wan."

Everything froze. Anakin turned slightly, looking at Padmé with a shocked expression. "What do you mean he's grown used to him?" Padmé frowned and Anakin shook his head, spinning to glare at Obi-Wan. "Have you just been here the entire time I've been gone?"

"I asked him to help, Ani."

"I'm just that easily replaced?" Anakin said, jealousy spreading through him like a wildfire. "How could you?"

"Anakin, calm down," Obi-Wan said sternly. "I was just trying to help." He stepped over and went to touch Anakin's shoulder, who immediately slapped his hand away. Padmé's eyes widened as she shot Obi-Wan a concerned look, which only fueled Anakin's anger.

"Stop it," Padmé said firmly. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because it took only a month for you to replace me!"

"I haven't replaced you at all, Ani. Stop being so irrational!"

Whirling around, Anakin turned to leave. He wanted to be anywhere but there. He desperately wanted to escape them, be away from their betrayal. Before Anakin could leave, Obi-Wan rushed forward and caught his wrist. As he was about to tear away, Obi-Wan filled their bond with a gentle, loving warmth.

"You have no reason to be jealous," Obi-Wan said, steady as always. "Please, just calm yourself." Anakin wanted to snap back at him but he faltered, surprised at the caring expression on Obi-Wan's face. He loosened up, turning back as Obi-Wan held his wrist tight, keeping him in place.

"We are struggling to do this on our own, Ani," Padmé said gently. She walked over, shifting Luke into one arm so she could reach out and take Anakin's other hand. "Please, let Obi-Wan help us. Let him be a part of this family."  

Anakin took a deep breath. He glanced between Padmé and Obi-Wan, trying his best to banish the seeds of doubt that Sidious had planted into his mind. He nodded and Obi-Wan smiled, clearly relieved. Pulling away from them, Anakin walked over to Threepio and took Leia from him. To his relief, she did not cry, just glanced up at him with a slightly confused look.

Padmé walked over, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Anakin on the cheek. She smiled and leaned against him, speaking softly, "Welcome home, Ani."

Despite Anakin's reluctance, he sat beside Obi-Wan who Padmé handed Luke back to so she could go take a shower. Obi-Wan shifted, glancing at Anakin with a small smile. "Your children are lovely," he said quietly. "I wish you would have told me about them sooner."

"I'm sorry for not trusting you," Anakin said, not meeting Obi-Wan's gaze as he spoke. He started down at Leia, offering her his finger to grab and play with.

"I don't blame you," Obi-Wan said quietly. "This must be very stressful." Glancing at him, Anakin met Obi-Wan's happy gaze. "But I am here for you, dear one. Your burdens are mine as well. Let me help you carry them." Anakin could only stare back in surprise as Obi-Wan reached out, briefly pressing his palm against Anakin's cheek.

"Isn't this all against the Code?" Anakin said and regretted it immediately. Obi-Wan pulled his hand away, looking conflicted as he stared down at Luke.

"Helping those in need is the reason the Jedi exist," Obi-Wan said after a long silence. Immediate relief filled Anakin as he slowly nodded.

"Yes, it is."

 

 

 

 

Stifling back a yawn, Obi-Wan leaned his head back as he watched Leia and Luke babbling to one another as they laid on their stomachs on the soft carpet. They had grown fast but had yet to start crawling. Almost two months had already passed since Obi-Wan agreed to help them. He turned to speak to Anakin, but paused, smiling slightly as Anakin struggled to keep his eyes open, head drooping just a bit.

"If you're that tired, Anakin you should go to bed," Obi-Wan said with a small smile. "I'm sure Padmé will be home soon."

"I'm not tired," Anakin said, mostly mumbling. "I'm fine."

"Are you certain, dear one?" Obi-Wan asked. He winced slightly at the endearment. Spending so much time with Padmé and Anakin had caused him to slip up much more. He struggled to hide his affection for Anakin in those quiet moments they shared.

"Just need to rest my eyes a little," Anakin said with a yawn.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and turned back to watch the twins. They looked sleepy as well but were content to continue laying on the carpet. Before Obi-Wan could say anything else, he felt Anakin's head fall onto his shoulder. Shifting, Obi-Wan glanced down and saw Anakin's eyes were shut, his breathing already slowing as he fell asleep.

As his smile grew larger, Obi-Wan shifted slightly in an attempt to make Anakin more comfortable. For a moment, he allowed himself to lean his head back against Anakin's, nuzzling close. It was inappropriate, he knew, but he couldn't help it. After several long moments, Obi-Wan heard the door slide open and glanced over, watching Padmé walk inside.

"Oh, Ani," Padmé said with a small smile. Obi-Wan went to pull away, embarrassed, but Padmé quickly continued, "You should let him sleep, Obi-Wan." She walked over and scooped up the twins, who both happily cooed at her. "I know, I know, it was a long day today. I think I'll get you tucked in, sweethearts."

As Padmé disappeared into the other room, Obi-Wan relaxed slightly. Anakin shifted, mumbling something in his sleep as he pressed his face into Obi-Wan's neck. With a quiet sigh, Obi-Wan relaxed into the touch, reaching up to stroke Anakin's hair. He tangled his fingers in the curls, turning to watch him slightly as he slept. Entirely focused on Anakin, he didn't notice as Padmé walked back into the living room again and sat in one of the chairs.

It wasn't until Padmé spoke that Obi-Wan even realized she was there. "You love him, don't you?"

Startled, Obi-Wan glanced her way and struggled to find the words to say. She continued to smile kindly at him as he said, "I have known Anakin for years. I suppose it's only natural that I would come to care for him."

"No," Padmé said as she stood and walked over, sitting on the couch beside Obi-Wan. She reached over and took his hand. "You love him." She held his hand between hers and smiled a bit, though it was almost sad. "I think he loves you as well."

"Anakin is-" Before Obi-Wan could finish his sentence, Padmé shifted. He froze as she laid in his lap, pulling his arm to curl around her. She stared up at him with the soft affection that Obi-Wan wished she would save only for Anakin. He swallowed and glanced away, embarrassed at the entire situation.

"Is this alright, Obi?" Padmé asked, voice soft.

With a small nod, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Padmé shifted in his lap and curled close. He peeked out of one eye again, watching as she reached over to take one of Anakin's hands, intertwining their fingers together. With a small smile, Obi-Wan trailed his hand down Anakin's neck and curled it around his shoulders. He also curled his arm tight around Padmé, pulling her closer. The warmth around them made Obi-Wan smile. He wanted nothing more than to just stay in that quiet moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Padmé had made up her mind long before she figured out how to approach the topic with Anakin. She laid in their bed, smiling as she traced her fingers across Anakin's bare back. "Ani," she said softly. He smiled a bit. "I want to ask you something."

"What?" He asked, still half-asleep.

"It's about Obi-Wan," Padmé continued. Anakin grunted in response, still not opening his eyes. Wavering over exactly what to say next, Padmé decided it would be easier to be blunt. "You love him, don't you?"

Immediately, Anakin's eyes flew open and he sat up so quickly it made Padmé's head spin. He stared at her with a shocked expression and glanced away, flushing with embarrassment. "Of course not! I only love you Padmé. I would never-"

"Ani," Padmé said as she sat up. Placing her hands on Anakin's, she smiled and brought them up to kiss his palms. "Please just listen." She waited for Anakin's immediate denial to fade and he nodded, watching her with a cautious expression. "In some parts of the galaxy, marriage is not necessarily between only two people. Even on Naboo, I knew some people who were happy in a relationship with-"

"What?" Anakin asked, eyes wide. "Are you saying there's something wrong with our marriage? I-"

"Anakin, listen to me," Padmé said patiently. She rubbed his hands between hers and continued, "You love him and it is obvious he loves you." Before Anakin could protest again, Padmé cut him off, "I would not be opposed to the three of us being together."

Jealousy flashed through Anakin's gaze and Padmé prepared herself for his immediate refusal. "What? Did you fall in love him in my absence?"

Padmé swallowed, unable to entirely deny the accusation. She thought it would be easier speaking about Anakin's feelings first because of those jealous tendencies. For a moment, Padmé lost hope, then Anakin's anger faded. He shifted, glancing away briefly and then looked back with a curious expression.

"You think it would work?"

"Any relationship is difficult, Ani," Padmé said, relief filling her. "But I think it would be worth it." She leaned forward, kissing him softly before pulling back to continue, "We have all been close for years. It would be foolish to deny what exists between the three of us."

Slowly, Anakin nodded. A look of realization crossed his face and to Padmé's relief, he smiled. "Yes," he said. "I want to."

They agreed to be subtle, to be gentle. Anakin expressed that it would be difficult to convince Obi-Wan, but Padmé was not too terribly worried. She waited, letting Anakin make the first move since she knew they were much closer. As she paced the living room, long after putting the twins to sleep and Anakin offering to fly Obi-Wan back to the temple, she worried. As she heard the sound of the speeder landing outside, she turned to smile.

Anakin stormed in, furious and tears dotting his cheeks. Padmé frowned as he rushed into her arms, holding her tight and burying his face in her neck. "I hate him," he said, breathless from sobbing. "He's so attached to that damn Code and won't even listen-" He broke off, hugging Padmé tighter.

"Ani, what did you do?" Padmé asked. "Were you gentle?"

Pulling back slightly, Anakin looked guilty and Padmé frowned. He sighed as she wiped his tears away. "I kissed him," Anakin said under his breath.

"Anakin! I said to be gentle!"

"It worked with you," Anakin said, voice bitter. "But he-" Breaking off, Anakin clenched his hands as a pained look filled his expression. "He shoved me away and scolded me, saying that it was against the Code and I had you and he just wouldn't listen!" Then, the tears returned to Anakin's eyes as he looked up and met Padmé's gaze. "He told me he couldn't spend time with us any longer."

Padmé drew in a sharp breath. Her heart ached at the loss and Anakin noticed, immediately pulling her into a hug. He trembled as he buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry, I ruined everything."

"You didn't," Padmé said, running a hand along his back and slowly massaging his tense muscles. "It's alright, Ani."

Returning to being the only two raising the twins hit Padmé hard. She struggled to sleep at night, rushing between the Senate and home. Anakin's depressed mood also weighed heavily on her. Apparently, Obi-Wan had been avoiding him entirely at the Jedi Temple, refusing to even speak with him. She knew that they could not continue like that and to her luck, the planned trip to the Coreillia to address the manufacturing protests gave Padmé the chance she needed to solve their problems.

"We wanted to offer protection, Your Excellency," Mace Windu said with a slight bow of his head. "Which Jedi which you like to accompany you?"

Padmé almost immediately named both Anakin and Obi-Wan, but she could only imagine how badly that would end. After a moments consideration, she smiled and said, "Master Kenobi and Knight Tano."

"Of course," Mace said and Padmé couldn't help but notice he looked slightly relieved. She wondered if he worried that she would choose Anakin. Making a mental note to be more secretive about her relationship with Anakin, Padmé smiled back.

When they were about to leave, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan arrived. Grinning, Ahsoka rushed to hug Padmé, who laughed and spun her around. "It's so good to see you, Padmé!" Ahsoka said, grinning. "I've missed you."

"You've grown, Ahsoka," Padmé said with a laugh. "It's good to see you."

As Padmé turned to address Obi-Wan, he didn't meet her gaze and inclined his head slightly, "It is an honor to serve you, Your Excellency." Before Padmé could reply, he turned and walked towards the front of the ship, presumably to speak with the captain.

"He's been like this for a few weeks now," Ahsoka said with a sigh. "I don't know why." Padmé just nodded.

Waiting for the return flight, Padmé did her best to plan out exactly what she planned to say. As everyone was busy on the ship, Padmé steadied herself and then went to speak with Obi-Wan. He jumped as she entered, whirling around and just barely masking his shocked expression.

"Your Excellency, I-"

"Stop it," Padmé said sharply. She folded her arms and walked over to him, struggling to hide the hurt in her voice. "Obi-Wan, talk to me."

Glancing away, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Padmé," he said. "I shouldn't have gotten in the way of your marriage."

"You weren't getting in the way of anything," Padmé said with a sigh. "Obi, please, we want you to-"

"I can't." Looking back at her, pure misery filled Obi-Wan's eyes. "It's against the Code."

"I understand that you worry about the Code, but must you torture yourself this way?" Padmé asked. She smiled and glanced down, fiddling with her hands. "We were all so close in those few months. It was wonderful, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Obi-Wan said, slowly.

"You can still be a wonderful Jedi Master," Padmé said. "From what I understand, Master Mundi is married, is he not?"

"Well, that's-"

"Yes, I'm sure he doesn't love his wives that he's obligated to have," Padmé said with a quiet laugh. "Please, Obi-Wan. I assure you it is not wrong. I worried at first too. If you're scared just tell us. Don't hide behind the Jedi Code."

"The Code exists for a reason," Obi-Wan said, still not meeting Padmé's gaze. "Attachment can lead a Jedi to the dark side."

"It won't."

"You say that, but it was Anakin's worry for you that nearly caused him to fall."

The words stung and Padmé flinched back as if she had been struck. Obi-Wan glanced up, immediately looking guilty. With a deep breath, Padmé shook her head. "No," she said slowly. "It was Sidious' manipulations that nearly drove Anakin to the dark side."

"He wouldn't have had anything to manipulate if-"

"He would have preyed on something else then," Padmé snapped, irritation growing. "Love is not wrong. It is not evil or dark or any of that nonsense that the Jedi Council insists it is." Obi-Wan looked surprised at her outburst and then she continued, more softly, "Love is gentle and pure. It is entirely of the light."

For a long time, Obi-Wan remained quiet. Then he raised his head and met Padmé's confident gaze. She flexed her fingers slightly and before thinking better of it, stepped forward and curled a hand around Obi-Wan's jaw, standing tall to gently kiss him. To her relief, Obi-Wan didn't push her away. He sighed and curled a hand around her back, pulling her close to deepen the kiss.

When they broke apart, Padmé smiled, stroking Obi-Wan's cheek softly. "See? Does that feel evil to you?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, though he still seemed somewhat unsure. "But Anakin, surely he would be jealous. Is he truly alright with this?"

"Yes," Padmé said. "Please, Obi, just come back home." Slowly, Obi-Wan nodded and Padmé smiled, pulling him into a hug. She tucked her head against his neck, unable to stop smiling. "You won't regret it, I promise."

When Padmé managed to drag Obi-Wan back to the apartment, Anakin immediately rushed to him. He paused, suddenly hesitant and didn't move until Obi-Wan took a small step forward. He reached out and hugged Anakin tight. Padmé smiled at the scene as relief filled her.

"I want this to work, dear one," Obi-Wan said, pulling back slightly. "Are you sure that-" Before he could even finish, Anakin kissed him, cradling his face and pulling him in close. Dazed, Obi-Wan failed to continue speaking as Anakin pulled away.

"I'll do anything," Anakin promised. "Anything to have the two of you by my side." With a slight nod, Obi-Wan leaned forward again and kissed Anakin much more gently. Padmé smiled, walking over to stand next to them. She laughed as Anakin wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to hug her along with Obi-Wan.

Leaning his head against Anakin's, Obi-Wan met Padmé's gaze and smiled. "This will work," Padmé said, a soft promise to the pair of them. "We will make it work."

 

 

 

 

It did work, though it wasn't absolutely perfect. Obi-Wan was absolutely petrified the first time Padmé suggested he stayed in their bed and insisted on continuing to sleep in the guest room. It took almost a month to completely convince him. Pausing outside the guest room door, Obi-Wan glanced down the hall. He sighed and decided that he was already breaking the Code so badly that it wouldn't matter what else he did.

Turning, Obi-Wan sighed and walked into the bedroom. He had been in there before, but only briefly. Padmé was already curled into the bed, fast asleep. Anakin rolled over, glancing over with a delighted grin. After a moment’s hesitation and fresh doubt, Obi-Wan gave in and slipped into the bed beside Anakin.

"Hello, Obi-Wan," Anakin said quietly and Obi-Wan smiled in response, leaning down to kiss him.

Shifting in the bed, Anakin rolled over to lay on his back and Padmé immediately moved as well, curling her arm around Anakin's waist as she laid her head on his chest. Obi-Wan mirrored her position, sighing happily as Anakin ran his hand through his hair. Padmé blinked and opened her eyes, still looking half-asleep. Mumbling something, she leaned forward just a bit and kissed Obi-Wan before laying her head back down once more.

Perhaps being away from the Jedi Temple was what made breaking the Code so much easier. Obi-Wan exhibited some restraint when he and Anakin departed in the morning, but it was difficult. He found himself lingering close to Anakin, watching him with adoration and brushing their hands together as they walked. He knew that it must have driven Anakin crazy, because more often than once he waited until they were out of sight and spun Obi-Wan around, kissing him hard as he wrapped his hands in his hair.

Life with Padmé and Anakin was different. It was all so wonderful and Obi-Wan felt happier than he had in years. Like Padmé had said, their love was not that of the dark side. It was pure and gentle as they created a family together. Though they were not completely immune to secrets.

Snuggled in their bed, Obi-Wan woke to quiet voices one night. "I just have something in my throat, Ani. You should go back to sleep."

The bed shifted and Obi-Wan opened his eyes, blinking sleepily as he looked to Anakin, who laid with Padmé curled up on his opposite side. Obi-Wan noticed Padmé's presence in the Force tremble. It was unsteady, shaking with each breath she took in.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Anakin asked, sitting up again. Concerned as well, Obi-Wan lifted up onto his elbows, glancing over at her. Anakin reached out and laid his hand on Padmé's forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Ani, I'm fine." Padmé shoved his hand away. "It's just stress."

"Maybe you should go see-"

"Ani."

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked and Padmé immediately shook her head. She rolled over, keeping her back to both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Nothing is wrong," Padmé said, irritation clear in her voice. "Go back to sleep, both of you."  

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan with a distressed look, but he laid back down and said nothing further. The following nights, Obi-Wan didn't notice anything else, except for Anakin's worry. Together they strolled through the long corridors of the Jedi Temple and Obi-Wan sighed.

"Anakin," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Padmé," Glancing back, Anakin looked unsure. "I mean, she has been coughing hard the past few nights, but she says it’s nothing and she keeps slipping out of the room when she starts to cough." Through their bond, Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's unease and he stopped, reaching out to brace his hand against Anakin's shoulder.

"Why are you brushing this aside?" He asked softly.

Embarrassed, Anakin stared down at the ground. "I was so worried about her dying before," he said. "I don't want to make a big deal out of nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing," Obi-Wan said and Anakin glanced up, eyes filled with immense relief. "She has seemed unwell since her return from Dantooine. Perhaps she caught something there." 

"If she did, she won't admit it," Anakin said with an irritated sigh.

When they returned home that evening, Obi-Wan watched Padmé as she moved around the room, he noticed a slight misstep even as Padmé caught herself quickly. She even looked a bit pale. With a sigh, Obi-Wan stood and strolled across the room. As he rested his hands on Padmé's waist, she glanced up at him with a smile.

"How do you feel, darling?" Obi-Wan asked and Padmé shook her head. She kissed him gently and even her lips felt a little clammy.

"Don't you start too, Obi," Padmé said softly as she pulled back. "I am fine." Before Obi-Wan could protest, Padmé drew away. "We should get to bed. I'm sure Ani's finished settling the twins down for the night." She trailed her hand down his arm and took his hand, pulling him along.

Sometimes it seemed Padmé could be just as stubborn as Anakin. Three could play at that game. As Padmé crawled into bed beside Anakin, Obi-Wan laid down beside her. She glanced at him, confused. Ever since they began sleeping in the same bed, Anakin always slept in between them. Padmé simply smiled and laid on her back, kissing Anakin on the forehead as he rolled over and curled an arm around her waist.

"Sleep well, Padmé," Obi-Wan said before kissing her goodnight.

That night, Padmé failed to conceal her coughing. Obi-Wan and Anakin both woke with a start as Padmé sat up suddenly, a hand on her chest as her back shook. "Padmé!" Anakin shot up, rubbing his wife's back soothingly. Obi-Wan watched her closely, offering a hand for her to hold.

As the coughing fit passed, Padmé forced an uneasy smile. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Obi-Wan said before Anakin got the chance to. He stood, tugging gently on her hand. "We're going to the medcenter, now."

"Now? It's the middle of the night!" Padmé said with a small shake of her head.

"Do not be stubborn," Obi-Wan said, voice growing insistent. He glanced to Anakin for aid, who also stood quickly.

"Obi-Wan's right," Anakin said. "You're sick and you've been trying to hide it from us."

"I'm not," Padmé said even as she walked over to the closet, hesitating slightly. "You don't have to worry."  

 "We will worry less after a trip to the medcenter."

Seeing that there was no way to reason with Obi-Wan, Padmé nodded and he felt immediate relief spread through his bond with Anakin. Grumbling under her breath, Padmé sorted through her dresses and choose the simplest one she could find.

"There is really no need for this."

Ignoring her protests, Obi-Wan had already dressed fully and was in the process of pulling on his boots. Anakin scrambled to get into his Jedi robes as well. Neither of them even thought of an excuse as to why they would be traveling with the Chancellor so late at night. Obi-Wan flew as Anakin sat with Padmé, keeping a firm hold on her hand. She glanced away and kept her lips pursed in irritation.

A quick scan confirmed what Obi-Wan had begun to suspect. "Chancellor Amidala has contracted the Dantari flu," The medical droid said, voice monotone. "It has progressed significantly and her lungs have begun to fill with fluid."

"What?" Anakin said, eyes going wide in panic. Obi-Wan sent a soothing touch through their bond as Padmé stared down, toying with the edge of her sleeve.

"Please begin whatever treatment is necessary," Obi-Wan told the droid firmly. Beeping back at him, the droid rolled over to Padmé, who sighed and bowed her head in defeat before extending her arm and only wincing slightly at the series of injections.

"Hospitalization would be recommended to monitor the Chancellor's condition," The droid said and Padmé nodded slightly. As it rolled away to presumably go contact the poor healer on-call, Padmé glanced to Obi-Wan and Anakin with a sheepish expression.

"You could have died," Anakin said. Agony filled his voice as he hurried over to his wife, dropping down to kneel before her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to worry," Padmé said and her eyes flickered briefly to Obi-Wan. Immediate guilt filled him and he hurried over, placing a comforting hand on Anakin's back.

The mention of Sidious' manipulations went unsaid even as Anakin bowed his head in shame. Obi-Wan spoke first, breaking the tense silence, "We must take care of one another, even if it means admitting to our own weaknesses." Padmé nodded and both of them quickly pulled away as they sensed the Force signature of the healer. After the confirmation that Padmé would be alright after a few more procedures and a few days stay at the medcenter, Anakin and Obi-Wan left.

As they left it had begun to rain just a little bit, Anakin stopped, staring up at the sky and letting the drops hit his face. Obi-Wan reached over, taking his hand. They stood quietly together for a long time before Anakin leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan, raising a hand to stroke along his jaw. As he pulled away, Anakin leaned his head against Obi-Wan's and let out a trembling breath. Obi-Wan shared that relief, knowing how close they were to losing Padmé.

 

 

 

 

As Luke and Leia crawled around on the floor, Obi-Wan sat on the couch with Padmé leaning on his shoulder. He smiled, trailing his fingers through her hair as he watched the twins. "They're quite strong in the Force," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Are they?" Padmé asked, glancing up.

"Yes, it radiates off of them just like it does Anakin." He smiled a bit and before he could think better of it continued, "They would be powerful Jedi." 

Padmé shifted and Obi-Wan noticed the uncomfortable look on her face. Before he got the chance to say anything further, Anakin stormed in from the other room, eyes alight with fury. "No," he said, glaring at Obi-Wan.

"What?"

"They are never going to become Jedi," Anakin said, practically growling. "I won't send them away."

"Ani," Padmé said gently, drawing away from Obi-Wan.

"I know that this is a difficult conversation to have, but perhaps we-" Obi-Wan began at the same time.

"We?" Anakin said. His anger slammed into Obi-Wan through their bond as he crossed his arms. "They're not your children, Obi-Wan! You get no say in what happens with them."

The comment stung. It awakened an ache that Obi-Wan had long pushed down. He swallowed, glancing between Padmé and Anakin. For the first time in months, he wondered what he was doing. Their home suddenly felt very stifling and he stood, struggling to hide his distress. He forced himself to not look at the twins, the children he had spent more than six months raising alongside Anakin and Padmé.

"You're right," Obi-Wan said. 'They're not mine."

Obi-Wan didn't belong there. He didn't belong by Padmé and Anakin's side. He turned sharply, struggling to contain the tears beginning to build up in his eyes. He wondered what he had been thinking all that time as he began to walk towards the veranda, wanting to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"Obi-Wan," Padmé said, hurrying after him. He felt her soft hand on his and he glanced back. "Don't go."

"I should. I've overstayed my welcome," Obi-Wan said with a pained smile. To his surprise, Anakin's anger vanished, replaced by horror.

"No, that's not what I meant. I-"                    

"Is it not?" Obi-Wan said, meeting Anakin's gaze as the first of his tears slipped down his cheek. "They are not my children. This is not my marriage. I am an outsider to all of this and I don't-"

"That's not true," Padmé said, grasping his hand tight. Desperation shone in her voice as she continued, "We love you."

The words startled him and he stared back at Padmé, not entirely sure what he was hearing. Early on, Padmé had asked Obi-Wan if he loved Anakin and he denied it. After that, there had been no mentions of it and Obi-Wan pushed away all thoughts of how deep his attachment truly was.

Smiling, Padmé brought his hand up and kissed his knuckles, staring at him with a happy, gentle look, "I love you, Obi."

Stepping aside, Padmé let Anakin rush over, reaching up to hold Obi-Wan's face in his hands. Feeling the sorrow in their bond, Obi-Wan looked up to see tears on Anakin's cheeks as well. He kissed Obi-Wan, pulling him close. It was a desperate kiss, begging for forgiveness. Obi-Wan felt breathless as Anakin finally pulled back, leaning his forehead against Obi-Wan's.

"I love you," he said. "I love you so much and don't leave. Please, don't leave us." Before Obi-Wan could respond, Anakin continued, "They are our children. All three of ours. Okay?"

"Anakin, you don't have to-"

"He's right," Padmé cut in, placing a soft hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "We've raised them together." Obi-Wan nodded slightly, leaning towards Anakin, who wrapped his arms around his shoulders to pull him into a hug.

"Marry us," Anakin said.

Surprised, Obi-Wan nearly drew away, but Padmé spoke up quickly, "Please. We should have asked this of you a long time ago."

Nestling his face into the crook of Anakin's neck, Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course, dear ones. I love you so much. I cannot be without you now."

With the Senate in break the following week, the three of them had no issues slipping away to Naboo for a few days. It took Padmé hardly any time to search out Pontifex Maxiron Agolerga. The old man regarded them with a curious look. "Vere and Set, it is?" He asked, eyes old and wise. "I remember your marriage from years ago, but you'd like to amend it?"

"Yes," Padmé said. "We would like to add a third." Obi-Wan's face burned from embarrassment as the holy man looked to him.

"What name will you give me then?" Maxiron asked. "Or shall we drop the pretenses, Chancellor Amidala?" Embarrassed, Padmé glanced down. "I did not recognize you before, but I certainly recognize you now along with two of the most famous Jedi in the galaxy."

"There is still a need for secrecy," Padmé said and he nodded. That fact was even more obvious when he knew who they were. "Then, we will use our true names."

The sun had just begun to rise over the lakes when they were married. Padmé wore a beautiful silver gown, while both Anakin and Obi-Wan still wore their Jedi robes. Hands joined together, Obi-Wan glanced at the other two, feeling their love pulse strong and happy in the Force. It was a wonderful feeling and the moment they were wed, it filled Obi-Wan with immediate relief.

 

 

 

 

"We should leave the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan said it so quietly that Anakin wasn't sure he heard him at first. Turning slightly, Anakin stared back with a shocked expression. He met his gaze with a weary smile. "It's getting too difficult."

"We've managed it for years," Anakin said. "Why do you say that now?"

"Won't the twins miss us if we disappear for months on end?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning on the railing. They stood at the Jedi Temple, waiting for Ahsoka in order to depart on their mission. "They already have begun to complain."

"They're almost four," Anakin said with a shrug. "Everything is terrible at that age." Though he knew that Obi-Wan had a point. He sighed and met his gaze, reaching over for just a moment to stroke his hand. "Why bring this up now?"

"The election for Chancellor is soon," Obi-Wan said with a sad smile. "If we want to leave, we need to speak with Padmé and see what she wants."

Before they could discuss the matter any further, Ahsoka arrived, grinning and racing towards them. "Masters!" She called, eyes wide with excitement. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" As she raced over to hug them, she pulled back slightly, eyeing them with a curious look. "I almost never see you around the temple. You're just too busy."

"That must be it," Anakin said, failing to smile. He always struggled with whether or not he should tell Ahsoka their secret. He always made up some excuse, some obtuse reason not to. As Ahsoka turned to head towards the ship, Anakin shared a glance with Obi-Wan. He was right. Their loyalties had simply become too divided.

After a long discussion at home, Padmé agreed to turn down any nomination for her re-election. She too had grown weary of the double life the three of them led. Even with their decision made, Anakin felt panicked as he and Obi-Wan walked to their meeting with the Council. Somehow leaving the Order was even more frightening than being expelled from it.

There was tense silence in the Council room as Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in the center. Anakin glanced at him, waiting to see how they were going to address the issue. "What is the reason for this meeting?" Mace asked, eyes narrowing just a bit.

"Anakin and I wish to leave the Order."

Anakin winced at the blunt response that was immediately followed by several surprised gasps. Leaning forward, Shaak Ti questioned them first, "Why? What is your reasoning?"

"Because-" Anakin began to speak, but to his surprise Yoda interrupted him.

"In love, Obi-Wan and Anakin are. Clear as day, it is."

Embarrassment spread through their bond as Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced to one another. Mace groaned, leaning back in his chair. "That is the reason you wish to leave?" He asked.

"Not just that," Anakin said, swallowing before he continued to speak. "We are married to Chancellor Amidala."

Stunned silence followed that reveal. "Both of you?" Shaak Ti asked, eyes wide in surprise. "Oh, I see."

"As it is against the Code, I see no reason for-"

"Presumptuous, you are Obi-Wan," Yoda said, leaning forward a bit with a bit of a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Pondered long over this matter, I have."

"What matter, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. Both he and Anakin were confused as they glanced to one another.

"Change."

Immediately, the Council room broke into a raucous argument. Anakin stepped back slightly, eyes wide in surprise. He hadn't realized that there was any chance of change in the Order. For a moment, Anakin wondered what that meant for them, for everything.

"Marriage is clearly in complete violation of the Code," Mace said, speaking louder than most of the others. "Are we going to change the Code itself? What would we stand for?"

"Is Mundi's marriage invalid then?"

"My marriage is a clear exception and-"

"So you have no love for your wives?"

"That is simply-"

"Perhaps the true danger is in refusing to let go of attachments once necessary."

"How could that be?"

"This is completely ludicrous!"

Anakin winced at the growing mixture of emotions in the room. Most of all, everyone felt afraid. They were afraid of turning from the only life they had ever known. "You yourself once said that attachment is a path to the dark side," Anakin snapped at Yoda, irritation growing as the Jedi Master remained silent.

All arguments stopped as everyone turned and waited for Yoda to speak again. "Perhaps, wrong I was. Blinded by fear of the unknown, I may have been," he said slowly.

"So we change everything we've lived for?" Mace said. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, glancing around the room. "Let me ask this then. How many of you have already broken this rule of non-attachment? Is this failure deep seeded in us all?"

For a moment everyone was silent. Then Depa spoke up, glancing at Mace with a small, sad smile. "Have you forgotten, Master?" She said quietly. "When you said I was the closest you would ever have to a daughter?" At that, Mace smiled just a bit, though he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Perhaps it is time for a change," Mundi said with a heavy sigh. Several of the other Masters murmured in agreement.

"Do you truly wish to leave the Order?" Depa asked and both Anakin and Obi-Wan faltered. "Then, I agree it is time for us to reconsider many of the old ways."

No one said what they were all thinking, but Anakin felt Obi-Wan's immense joy surging in the Force. He grinned slightly and bowed his head to the other Council members. "I understand," he said. "Thank you, Masters."

Then, both Anakin and Obi-Wan realized the full impact of the new revelation. They looked to one another and Anakin's eyes widened. "Padmé," he said. "We have to stop her from turning down the nomination." Before Obi-Wan could reply, Anakin whirled around and raced out the door. Obi-Wan hurried to follow him.

The pair of Jedi arrived at the Senate building with moments to spare. Together they raced up to Padmé's office, where she stood talking with Bail. Surprised, Padmé turned to look at them as Anakin raced over and scooped her into his arms, spinning her around.

"Ani!" Padmé said, flushed with embarrassment as he kissed her and set her back on her feet. "What-"

"The Masters said we could stay," Obi-Wan said as Anakin was still too shocked and excited to form any coherent thought. "We can stay here on Coruscant and-"

"You should accept a second term, Padmé," Anakin said, unable to stop smiling.

"Please accept a second term," Obi-Wan said, racing to kiss Padmé as well. "I cannot imagine the chaos the Republic would fall into if you were not leading it, darling."

"Well, if you insist," Padmé said with a quiet laugh. "I suppose I must accept."

A quiet cough from Bail gathered the attention of all three. Anakin's face grew red, but he pushed away the embarrassment, knowing that there were no longer any secrets that he would have to keep. He felt Obi-Wan's hand on his arm. The pure joy and excitement still radiating strong through their bond. Composing herself, Padmé kissed both Anakin and Obi-Wan again quickly and then turned to leave.

"I suppose I will see you after the election," Padmé said with a nod.

"How lucky you are to have two wonderful husbands," Bail said with a small grin as the pair headed out of the office. "What a wonderful life you all must share."

"Yes, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for any kudos and comments!


End file.
